How nora coped with the death of Ren
by keeganmegson
Summary: Nora finds out that Ren has passed away but how does she cope. Rated K as there is no extreme things. Just a basic story that is based of my own reactions, minus the bad language.


**A/N: This is in memory of Monty Oum, who gave such a wonderful thing to the world. He will be greatly missed by his fans, his colleagues and Sheena, his wife. RIP Monty Oum 3**

**#HeartsforMonty**

"I'm sorry Nora" Ozpin apologized and walked away. Nora fell to the floor. Her hand went to her heart. She clenched the clothing covering where it would be and cried. Her heart was breaking and she couldn't stop it. Tears fell violently down her face, making little puddles on the floor under her. She threw her head back and screamed. No one was around so she didn't care. Her sadness slowly fused together with anger. She slowly got up and walked slowly towards her room. She couldn't imagine a world without him. Once she reached her room she swung open the door, making her team mates jump.

"N…Nora?" asked Jaune, cautiously.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE? YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BE BACK! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITOUT YOU?" cried Nora to an empty space. Pyrrah and Jaune looked at each other, confused. Nora ran up to Ren's bed and sobbed into his pillow.

"What is it Nora?" Pyrrah sat next to her and stroked her hair.

"He's not going to come back Pyrrah. He's gone and he's never coming back."

"Who's not coming back?" asked Jaune, confused. Nora sat up on Ren's bed. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was tearstained, tears making waterfalls down her face.

"Ren. He got killed on his mission" answered Nora before returning to his pillow to cry. "Now leave me alone" Jaune and Pyrrah were shocked. They stood up and walked towards the door. Pyrrah turned around to see Nora wrapping Ren's duvet around her shoulders before hugging her knees. Nora felt lost. She had lost her best friend.

"We were together-together Ren. I love you" she whispered to herself. Although Nora was extremely upset she knew Ren would be watching over her. Her guardian angel. Nora walked towards Ren's closet and pulled out on of his jackets and put it on. Ren always let her wear one when she was upset because they comforted her. Nora fastened the jacket and walked back his bed, her tears calming down. She lay on the bed and slowly fell asleep.

_Nora's dream:_

_Nora found herself in a garden of pink roses. In the middle of the garden was a table. On top of the table were 2 teacups and a tower of cupcakes. A teapot and a sugar cube pot were also on the table. Two chairs were placed on the outside however one was occupied by a familiar silhouette._

"_Ren?" Nora edged towards the figure. "Ren, is that you?" _

"_It is me Nora" replied the shadow. Nora's eyes filled up as she ran to embrace him. "I heard what you said about us being together-together. We will always be together Nora." Ren stood up. The light shone on him revealing his combat clothing. Nora also noticed a scar on him cheek. _

"_I love you Nora. I always have, and I always will. It's just a shame we waited to tell each other." Ren walked towards Nora, who had fallen on her knees. He knelt down on his own knees and hugged her. The hug lased forever._

Nora slowly opened her eyes. Once her eyes were open and focused she saw the faces of Pyrrah and Jaune looking at her with concern.

"Are you Ok? You kept calling out for Ren and then you started to cry," explained Jaune.

"I… I'm fine" Nora slowly sat up and hugged her knees. "I was dreaming about Ren. He told me he loved me." A single tear ran down her check.

"I love you" she whispered.

5 years later:

"I love you Ren." Nora bent down and put a bunch of pink roses down on his grave. The week after Ren had passed away, Nora attended his funeral wearing his jacket. Someone who was on the mission with Ren had told her what his last words were.

"Tell Nora, I love her. Tell her she was my everything" Nora cried at the memory. Nora looked at the grave.

'Here lies Lie Ren

A true Huntsman

A wonderful friend and team mate'

Nora picked up the note she had wrote the day of the funeral.

'Ren, you may have been silent but you said a lot of words. You are a candle in the wind. The wind may have made your flame flicker, but your light still shines in the darkness. I love you. You were _my_ everything.'

Nora sat at the grave of her beloved for hours. She may have come with her friends, but none of the disturbed her. They knew Nora loved to be alone beside Ren.

**A/N: I wrote something similar to what Nora wrote in this for Monty Oum. 'The candle in the wind' reference was because I was listening to the song by Elton John which he wrote for Lady Diana's funeral in 1997. I hope you enjoyed reading this.**


End file.
